Dismal Angel Episode 4: Trust Issues
by AngelExposed
Summary: Rogue and Remy are still not getting along three weeks after he is recruited. Rogue finds herself still determined - perhaps more than ever - to find out what his secrets are. But will she? (Sequel to Betrayal, story is finished, R&R)
1. Chapter 1: Bitter

Chapter 1: Bitter

            Rogue dodged out of the way of Jean Grey and headed towards Kurt Wagner, "Kurt, head's up!" she screamed.

            Kurt watched Rogue pass the ball his direction, he headed for it, just as Evan Daniels cut him off, bouncing the ball out of his direction.

            "Evan! Over here!" Scott yelled, he held his hands up in the air.

            Evan dribbled the ball halfway across the outdoor basketball court, glanced left to right, at one side, Rogue was in the way of Scott, in the other, Kurt.  He tossed the ball, hoping it would reach Scott.  

            Kitty Pryde, who had been away off to the side rushed over and grabbed the ball before it had a chance to reach Scott, she tossed it over to Kurt.

            Kurt dribbled the ball over to the basket at the north side, and tossed it, it missed the basket by a few inches, he swore under his breath.

            Jean Grey caught it and tossed it towards Evan's direction, Rogue caught it, and began to dribble it over towards the basket to take a shot.

            Remy LeBeau came up at her side, knocked the ball out of her hands, spun around, and headed off to the other side of the court intent on making a shot.

            Rogue followed, anger welling up inside of her, she somehow managed to run in front of him, their eyes met, and Remy jumped to her side to throw the ball.  She leapt up into the air, forgetting about her powers and flying straight up, she grabbed onto the ball, and looked down at them all.

            "Rogue, that's like the fifth TIME today!" Evan said in dismay.

            "Sorry…" Rogue sighed, she tossed the ball down to Kitty, "It doesn't count, it was an accident…I swear," she put her hand on her heart, and brought herself down from the air gently.

            "This is the last time we let it slip, Rogue," Jean stated, she headed towards Kitty in an attempt to take the ball.

            Kitty tossed the ball to Kurt, Kurt tossed the ball back to Rogue's direction, "heads up!" he called back to her.

            Rogue caught the ball, Remy ran back in front of her, intent on stopping her, she turned around, looking for either Kitty or Kurt to take the ball.  Remy's arm brushing against her sleeved-arm as she bounced the ball down on the ground brought a rage in her, she didn't even want him touching her.  Instinctively, she threw her arm behind her, elbowing him right in the chest, he fell back to the ground.

            Remy landed hard on the ground, he pressed his hand to his chest, the same place where he still had a healing wound from being stabbed only two and a half weeks previously.  

            "Foul!" Scott called, "Rogue, what are you playing at."

            "Accident," Rogue lied, she took a breath, and held the ball under one arm, she glanced down at Remy smugly.

            "Did she hit your wound?" Scott asked.

            "I be fine," Remy assured, he winced in pain a little, "what doesn't kill you can only make you stronger – or so I'm told," He stated, he glanced at Rogue knowingly, quite aware it had not been an accident, but then, neither had his brushing his arm against hers been an accident, he'd wanted to rile her up.  He knew how she felt about him, he knew he intimidated her, and it was fun to see her fight back like a wild cat.  

            "Rogue, that was no accident, I saw that," Jean stated, she tucked a few sweat-tinged locks of red hair behind her ear.

            "He fouled first," Rogue muttered, "Anyway, I'm out, I'm sick of playing this game," she tossed the ball in Jean's direction.  "Have fun," she uttered, and left the outdoor court, heading towards the mansion.

            "I think I've had enough basketball for one day," Remy remarked, "See you," He stated and followed Rogue, catching up with her.  "Chere!"

            Rogue didn't even stop, she heard him call her Chere, but she continued to walk – if not a little faster.  

            He caught up with her, "I get the feeling you're still holding a grudge towards me," he stated quite casually.

            "You're very observant," Rogue stated, "you're also a pain in the ass, leave me alone, LeBeau," she tried to walk a little faster.

            "Everyone else in the Mansion gets along with me but you, why is that?" he asked in a very smooth tone, it almost sounded as if he were trying to be sexy.  It didn't work against Rogue.  

            "Why must you be so irritating?!" she demanded, "leave me alone!" she shrieked.

"You don't really want me to leave you alone," Remy continued to follow her,  "Know what I think?" he asked.

"I couldn't give a shit what you think, LeBeau," Rogue continued to walk, she dared not look at him.

"I think that you're scared of me," Remy remarked.

Rogue spun around, "if you think that then your head is up your ass, creep," she shoved him away from her, "I got more power than you'll ever know!" she took off her glove, "See this hand?" she asked, "This hand could destroy you – it could take everything away from you, your powers, your mind, your memory, and leave you a brain-dead loser like that so called 'Miss Marvel'," she remarked. 

Remy just looked at her.

"If I wanted to, I could absorb your powers and find out what the hell you're up to…" Rogue bragged.

"If you did, you wouldn't like what you'd find, Cherie," Remy folded his arms, "I doubt you'd have the nerve to do it," he said, "You are nothing but a silly little girl," he frowned, "all talk and no action…"

"I'd have the nerve," Rogue stated.

"Fine, chere, then here…lemme make it easy on you…" he held his bare hand out to her.  "Come on then, I dare you…"

Rogue just looked at his bare hand, she considered it, she did want to see what was in his mind, his memories, a chance to find out maybe why he was on the X-Men's side now.  But she didn't want to use her powers again, she hadn't used them since the incident with Miss Marvel, and the thought that she might accidentally absorb the whole of Remy LeBeau didn't sit well with her.

Not that she cared about his well being, but she was afraid of what might happen to herself.  And the thought of having an older boy, testosterone driven and all, stuck in her head wasn't her idea of fun.

"Get your hand away from me," Rogue smacked his hand away with her gloved hand.

"Just as I thought," Remy gave a humble laugh.

"Keep the hell away from me," Rogue muttered, and with those words, she took to the sky and flew off.

            Remy LeBeau folded his arms, watching her fly off. "Yep, she's definitely still bitter."

            After getting away from Remy by flight, Rogue flew over the roof of the mansion and to the front of the mansion, she headed downwards intending on making a landing, unfortunately it didn't work out that way, she tumbled before landing and bounced along the asphalt roughly.

            "You need to work on those landings."

            Rogue turned, Logan was sitting on a nearby wall smoking a cigar.  "Yeah…I know…" she stood up, "its not as easy as it looks…" she dusted herself off, "taking off is easy…" she admitted.

            "You'll get the hang of it," Logan shrugged, "sooner or later…maybe not sooner," he looked at her.  "How's the basketball game going?"

            "I dunno, I left.  Got kinda annoying," Rogue shrugged.

            "Let me guess, LeBeau is ticking you off again?" Logan asked.

            "Good guess," Rogue sat down on the wall beside him.  "How'd you know?"

            "Well, when's he not ticking you off?" Logan pointed out.

            "Good point," Rogue sighed, "Wolvie, I swear, sometimes I just wanna kill him…" 

            "And other times?" Logan took a long drag of the cigar.

            "Other times I just wish he'd never come here," Rogue sighed, "And it kills me that he just WON'T tell us why he's on our side now, that's the thing…if I knew, I'd probably be alright with it, but I don't like the way he's keeping us all in the dark…" she folded her arms.

            "Professor knows," Logan shrugged, "wouldn't tell me, Ororo or Hank…" 

            Rogue sighed.

            "I even tried asking the Cajun myself, got no answer really, he just said it was something he didn't want to talk about," Logan stood up and dropped his cigar on the ground and stomped on it, "It can't stay a secret forever, eventually its going to come out in the open, I guess we have to wait and see…"

            Rogue chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment, "I never was good at waiting," she despaired.

            "Rogue, promise me you're not gonna do something stupid to try and find out what his secret is…" Logan looked at her.

            Rogue looked away from him.

            "Promise, damn it," Logan looked at her warningly.

            "I promises not to do something stupid to try and find out what his secret is," she stated to Logan, and silently to herself she thought, _I'll just have to try and do something clever._


	2. Chapter 2: Plot

Chapter 2: Plot

            Later on that day, Rogue found herself heading into the Library, finding Kitty Pryde.  Kitty was sitting on a winged armchair near the unlit fireplace reading 'Pride and Prejudice'.  Rogue walked in.  "Hi…" she said quietly.

            Kitty raised her eyes from the book, glancing at Rogue who was near the doorway, standing with her hands together clad in a purple off the shoulder sweater, and a pair of black jeans ripped at the knees.  "Calmed down any since earlier?" Kitty asked.

            Rogue gave a nonchalant shrug, "Does it matter," she queried, she looked at Kitty.

            "Y'know, Remy IS trying to get along with you," Kitty put the book down.

            "I really couldn't care less.  I'll get along with him when he starts being honest with us all about why he's here," Rogue walked over and sat down on the chair opposite Kitty.  "I have a question…" she stated.

            "Shoot…" Kitty put a bookmark in the book and put it on a nearby table, she sat primly, with one leg crossed over the other and hands on her lap.

            "You're my friend right?" Rogue asked carefully.

            "Duh," Kitty rolled her eyes, "I'm your roommate and your friend, Rogue, how can you even ask that question?" Kitty demanded.

            "Okay, and as my friend, you'd help me with something if I needed help, right?" Rogue looked at her hopefully, she clenched her teeth hoping the answer would be yes.

            "Sure," Kitty nodded.

            "Kitty, I need your help finding out why Gambit is on the X-Men's side now.  Please, will you help me, please please please," Rogue asked quietly.

            Kitty chewed her lip, "Rogue, you KNOW Remy and Professor Xavier don't want any of us knowing why he joined us, right now we just have to be left in the dark.  And even if I did, like, want to help you, you know that even trying to do something like that could get us both into some serious trouble…"

            "So what?" Rogue shrugged, "Like you've never been in trouble before for doin' something bad?" She asked, "Can I count on your or not?" Rogue asked.

            "I don't know, Rogue…" Kitty looked away, "I don't wanna get in trouble…"

            "Kitty, you're like the best friend I have – who's a girl – in this whole world," Rogue stated, she couldn't believe she'd said those words, "ugh, I can't believe I said that," she muttered, then looked at Kitty, "if I can't trust you to help me, who can I trust?"

            "Kurt?" Kitty tried to block out the fact that Rogue was winning her over with all that best friend talk.

            "Kurt is like a brother, and doesn't agree with me wanting to find out," Rogue gave a shrug, "I know you're as curious as I am…"

            "Well, yeah, I'm curious, but like…I'm not gonna go sneaking around trying to find out why…what did you have in mind anyway?" Kitty asked.

            "Breaking into Xavier's office," Rogue answered.

            "Oh my god," Kitty looked at her, "we can't do that, he'd know!" Kitty looked at her, "the man is a friggin' telepath for crying out loud, the minute he notices something is moved or the door has been tampered with he'd know it was us…"

            "I was thinking that you could maybe phase us through the door," Rogue looked at her hopefully.

            Kitty looked at her, it was an interesting idea and the thought of finding out about Remy's secret did slightly intrigue her, but still, she didn't want to get in trouble.  Plans like that were doomed for failure.  "What are you gonna do when you're in there, Rogue?"

            "Look through Xavier's files, on the computer, or wherever…" Rogue shrugged.

            "That computer will be passworded," Kitty pointed out, "Unless you know how to encrypt passwords then that plan is probably down the toilet…and he keeps his files in a locked cabinet…"

            "You could phase through it," Rogue suggested.

            "First of all, the cabinet has an alarm on it, if I phase through that cabinet it'll short circuit the alarm and in the morning the Professor would KNOW who did it," Kitty stated, "I'm not taking the rap for you, Rogue.  You know his punishments are severe, and I don't want to end up having to scrub the whole hanger from top to bottom with a toothbrush."

            Rogue sighed, "What am I gonna do, Kitty?"

            "You could ask Jean," Kitty shrugged, "she's a mind reader, she'd be able to find out."

            "Little miss goodie-two shoes?" Rogue raised an eyebrow, "There's more chance of Logan wearing a frilly pink apron and vacuuming the grand hall whilst singing the show tunes from 'West Side Story', than there is of Jean reading the Cajun's mind."

            "Wouldn't hurt to ask…" Kitty shrugged.  "What have you got to lose?" she asked.

            "Knowing her, she'd probably tell the professor, and I'd get in trouble," Rogue sighed, "I need a really good plan, Kitty."

            "Absorb his powers," Kitty shrugged, "Then you'll be able to see his thoughts in your head, like you do with other people when you absorb their powers…"

            Rogue looked away, "I'm scared to…last time I absorbed anyone's powers was with Miss Marvel…and when I did…" Rogue recalled the event in her head, "when I did that my hands felt like they were stuck to her…I couldn't pull my hands away…and I don't think I can chance that happening again, Kitty."

            "Maybe you need to try…" Kitty shrugged, "here…" she reached out her hand to Rogue, "try with me."

            Rogue backed into her chair, "No…I don't want to risk it…"

            Kitty rolled her eyes and stood up, "don't be scared, you've done it to me before," she reminded, she pressed her finger against Rogue's bare face for a few seconds.

            Rogue gasped as a flow of memories and raw energy rushed through her, she flinched away from Kitty's hand, "Kitty!" she cried at her.

            "Sorry," Kitty shrugged, "But look, you managed to pull away from me with no probs," She pointed out.

            Rogue tried to block out Kitty's thoughts from her head, "Kitty, you could have ended up in a coma, don't do that again," Rogue stood up, "Jeez, your thoughts are erratic," She rubbed her head, frowning, the thoughts of Kitty Pryde swimming around her own head.

            "I know," Kitty giggled, "Hey…I just thought of something…" Kitty became all serious.

            "What?" Rogue looked at her.

            Kitty sat on the arm of Rogue's chair, "Okay, so like, you know that if you only tap someone lightly with your finger for a split second they don't get completely drained, and don't even feel it…" Kitty shrugged.

            "Yeah, so?" Rogue asked.

            "So…why not do it when he's sleeping…"

            "When who is sleeping?" Rogue asked.

            "Remy," Kitty stated, "that way you can find out his secret without him even knowing…"

            "Oh my god, that is SUCH a good idea…" Rogue looked at her, "Why didn't I think of that before?!"

            "Because you're not as smart as me," Kitty smacked her sleeved arm playfully.

            "But how will I know if something like that will work?" Rogue asked. 

            "Can only learn by trying," Kitty advised.

            Rogue tucked her hair behind her ear, "But I can't just go trying on Remy without knowing if it would work first…" 

            "Then…try it on me, when I'm asleep," Kitty shrugged.

            "Aren't you bothered that I might accidentally absorb all your powers and memories or something?" Rogue queried.

            "I trust you," Kitty admitted, "I know you have some degree of control…" 

            "Sometimes I wonder," Rogue hugged herself.

            "Stop being so negative, it will work out," Kitty stated, "And if you want to find out what's going on in Remy's head, this is the only way you're gonna be able to do it."

            Rogue leaned back against the seat, and accidentally phased right through the back, rolling backwards onto the hardwood floor, "ow."

            Kitty laughed, "you okay?" she grabbed a hold of Rogue's gloved hand and pulled her up.

            "I'm fine…" Rogue blushed.

            Kitty hooped her arm with Rogue's, "c'mon, lets go see a movie."


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Girl

Chapter 3: Bad Girl

            "So what movies are showing," Rogue asked of Kitty, the two were on a bus on the way to town, Kitty had grabbed a newspaper from the Mansion and was looking through listings.

            "Lets see…'My Boss's Daughter' is showing…" Kitty began.

            "Crap," Rogue remarked.

            "Uhm…" Kitty trailed off, "How about 'Hulk'?" She asked, she glanced to Rogue who shook her head, "'Wrong Turn'?" Kitty asked.

            Rogue looked over the newspaper, "Everything there sucks, Kitty, we've either seen it or it's predictable crap," she pointed out.

            "I guess you're right," Kitty tucked her hair behind her ear, she was wearing her hair down for a change, and it framed her face perfectly.  Because Kitty had forgotten to do her laundry that week, the only decent clothes she'd had left to wear out was a black tanktop, black patent pants and a black hooded sweatshirt.  She felt strange wearing all black, but Rogue seemed to think this was all the better.

            "I feel weird," Kitty motioned to her clothes.

            "You look better than usual, except you could do with a tad more makeup," Rogue remarked, and smirked.

            "This is our stop…" Kitty was about to get up.

            "Hey, I have a better idea," Rogue stopped Kitty.  "Lets stay on for a bit, I know a more fun place than the movie theatre."

            "Really?" Kitty glanced over to her.

            The girls waited for a while, and finally Rogue and Kitty got off the bus, Kitty didn't recognise the area at all.  It looked like a bad part of town.

            "I've never been to this part of town before…looks like a dump…" Kitty stated, she felt as if she was in the ghettos.

            "Don't worry," Rogue stated, "c'mere…" She pulled Kitty down an alleyway.

            "What are we doing?" Kitty asked curiously.

            "Hold on…" Rogue dug around in the pocket of her jeans for her liquid eyeliner, foundation compact and lipstick, she began applying makeup to Kitty as thickly as she would do her own.

            "What are you doing?" Kitty asked, "You're not making me look like a clown are you?"

            "No…just where we're going, you gotta look like me," Rogue responded, she applied some lipstick to Kitty.

            "Where ARE we going?" Kitty asked.

            "Sssh, stop moving your mouth, it makes it hard to put this stuff on," Rogue put her gloved hand under Kitty's chin and held her still as she applied liquid eyeliner to Kitty's face, the look was severe, but Rogue felt it was an improvement on the natural looking makeup Kitty generally wore.  

            Once Rogue had finished, Kitty grabbed the compact mirror from her and looked at herself, "Oh my god, I look like a goth," She gaped.

            "That's the plan," Rogue took off the rhinestone collar she had been wearing and put it around Kitty's neck, "We're going to a club…" Rogue stated, "A goth club."

            "Really?" Kitty asked, "like, a nightclub?" she queried.

            "Yeah," Rogue answered, "an over 21's…"

            "We don't have any fake I.D.'s," Kitty reminded.

            "We don't need any I.D.," Rogue buckled the Rhinestone collar around Kitty's neck, "You're gonna phase us through this wall here…" Rogue gestured towards the wall. 

            "Have you been in before?" Kitty asked.

            "A few times," Rogue shrugged, "Had to sneak in through the roof though, used to climb up the drain pipe," She admitted.  "But this will be easier, c'mon."

            Kitty looked at her, "Isn't this breaking the law?"

            "Kind of," Rogue looked at her, "but that's part of the fun," She grinned, "c'mon…"

            Kitty grabbed a hold of Rogue's hand, "Okay…get ready…" she gave in, Kitty poked her head through the wall first to quickly glance and make sure no one was around.  It seemed they were in a bathroom stall.  She stepped through the wall, pulling Rogue along with her.

            "Ew, it stinks in here…" Kitty muttered, she shoved the door open and stepped out into the main bathrooms area – surprised to find out it was a mens bathroom – and surprised to see two guys standing against urinals at the opposing wall.  Two gothic looking men, one with bright blue hair and more eyeliner than Rogue, glanced around at the two girls, confused.

            Rogue and Kitty just laughed and rushed out of the bathrooms, ending up in the main part of the nightclub.

            "Holy shit, this place is huge," Kitty gaped.

            The walls were black, there was hardly any lighting except for the lights on the dance floor and near the bar at the back of the large hall.  Rogue dug around in her pocket for money and headed towards the bar, it wasn't too busy in the nightclub yet, so there wasn't even any queue.  She bought a couple of drinks, and headed back to Kitty, and passed her a drink.  "Here…"

            "What is this?" Kitty took a sip and made a face, it tasted like alcohol.

            "It's Long Vodka," Rogue took a sip of hers.

            "You bought Alcohol?!" Kitty gaped.

            "Sssh!" Rogue stopped her, "do you want everyone here knowing we're underage?" she whispered.

            "How did you get away with getting alcohol?" Kitty demanded.

            "With all this thick makeup on, and this kinda lighting, I can get away with it," Rogue smirked.

            "Geez, Rogue, you're like an ultimate bad girl," Kitty giggled.

            Rogue finished her drink, Kitty gave hers to Rogue, she'd never been into the thought of drinking alcohol.  Rogue on the other seemed to have a tolerance to the taste, that kind of worried Kitty a little.  The two girls stood against the walls watching the clubbers dancing in their black leather and patent clothes, tossing their coloured hair, and smiling with black lips.  

            "C'mon," Rogue grabbed Kitty's arm, "Lets dance."

            Kitty felt out of place in the nightclub, but despite feeling out of place she looked the part and blended in.  Rogue threw her body across the dance floor, Rogue wasn't a great dancer, but with the gothic beauty she had most of the guys in the area didn't seem to care, they watched her with looks of lust on their faces.

            Rogue and Kitty danced together, and Kitty, forgetting her inhibitions for the time being, began to actually enjoy herself.  And the hours began to pass as they danced the night away.

            Rogue couldn't stop  herself going back to the bar every so often and getting drinks, and soon  her dancing was exhausting her and she found a small table to the back of the hall, and continued to drink, watching the dancers.

            Kitty sat at her side, "this place is awesome, but do you really need to drink alcohol to have a good time?" Kitty looked at Rogue.

            "It's all in the fun of it," Rogue grinned drunkenly, she'd lost count of how many drinks she'd had.  

            "I don't know how you could drink that stuff, it tastes foul!" Kitty motioned to Rogue's drink, "What's that stuff you're drinking now?"

            "Well this here…is Whiskey…" Rogue pointed out.  "And this one is a tequila…" 

            "Rogue, isn't there like some crazy rule about mixing alcohol?" Kitty asked.

            Rogue shrugged, "Never bothered me before…" she downed her Tequila and made a face.

            "You're gonna be so sick tomorrow," Kitty remarked.

            "Yeah, well hopefully I'll throw up on the Cajun's Head," Rogue grimaced from the taste of tequila in her mouth, she rested her head on her hand, elbow propped on the table, her head was swimming.

            Kitty looked at her, "We should go soon…"

            "Not 'til I've finished my drink…" Rogue stated, she pointed to her drink in an unsteady way.

            "Rogue, you're like…totally wrecked," Kitty chewed her lip.

            "So what," Rogue muttered, she picked up her glass, holding it in a very loose intoxicated fashion, and she took a sip from it, grimacing at the taste.

            "Rogue, we should go now," Kitty stated, "it's like…" Kitty glanced at her watch and gaped, "oh my god, its like, five past midnight!!"

            "So?" Rogue said nonchalantly, sipping her whiskey, and grinning.

            "So, all the buses to Bayville stop at Midnight, duh," Kitty groaned.

            Rogue rolled her eyes, "Lighten up, Kit," she laughed.  "We'll get a taxi," she stated.

            "Rogue, I have like seven dollars left after the five diet cokes I just bought," Kitty pointed out, "and you have, like, what, three dollars?" 

            "So?"

            "So, we can't afford it!" Kitty gasped.

            "Lighten up, we can walk it…"

            "Rogue, we're miles from home!" Kitty whined, "How the hell are we going to get back!  We're out past curfew…"

            "Professor Xavier probably hasn't even noticed," Rogue burped.

            Kitty stood up, "Hey, uhm…I'll be right back, okay?" she told Rogue, and Rogue waved her off.   Kitty wandered around the club until she found a quieter spot, a little off hallway near the bathrooms.  She took her cellular phone out of her pocket and dialled the number of the mansion.  Unfortunately, the signal in the nightclub was so bad, she couldn't get a call out.  

"Great," she muttered to herself, she folded her phone and put it back in her pocket, wondering what to do next.

She wandered around a little more, finding a payphone – with seven women and men already standing in line to use it.  Kitty glanced at her watch, it was almost half past midnight "shit," she muttered to herself.  Fact was, that anyone under the age of sixteen in the mansion had a curfew of eleven pm.  Kitty found herself waiting in line still at the time of 12.45am.  She was now beginning to panic.  Fact was she knew that even a ride in a car would take at least half an hour – up to forty minutes – since they'd been on that bus for almost an hour getting to that area.

"We're doomed," Kitty said to herself absently, the guy in front turned and looked at her strangely.  She smiled nervously, and tried to act natural – which was hard for her considering she was dressed up like someone else.

Eventually, the phone came free, Kitty shoved a few coins into the phone, and dialled the number of the mansion, as it rang on the other end, she pulled her sleeve past her watch and glanced at it, it was almost 1am.  She swore to herself again and again, and waited.

"H'lo," she heard a nonchalant mumble.

"Hi, who's this?" Kitty asked, not recognising the voice.

"Remy," came the reply.

"Remy, thank god you answered, and not any of the adults," Kitty whined, "Remy, me and Rogue are like, stranded out at this nightclub somewhere…I don't even know where exactly!" Kitty cried.

"Calm down," Remy sighed, her high pitched voice on the phone beginning to hurt his head.  "You don't know where you are?"

"Some nightclub, a goth nightclub," Kitty responded, "Remy, please help us, I don't know what to do, I don't even know how we'd walk home, its so far…"

"Anyone else around?" Remy asked.

"Uhm, sure," Kitty responded.

"Ask someone where you are, I'll wait," He ordered.

Kitty turned around to someone who had been standing in line behind her, a woman with a bright pink Mohawk, a ring in her nose and a cigarette hanging from her mouth.  "Excuse me," Kitty winced, "what's the name of this nightclub?  I kinda forgot…"

The woman took the cigarette from her mouth, and in a very butch tone, replied, "Asylum."

"Great, thanks!" Kitty said in relief, "Uhm…where is this exactly?" she asked, she added, "I'm kinda from out of town," she lied.

"Greer Street," the woman responded.

"Thanks, you're a life saver," Kitty turned back to the phone and put the receiver to her ear, "the nightclub is called "Asylum, and it's on Greer Street…"

"I can come get you two, but its gonna be a while," Remy replied, "at least about half an hour."

"Damn it," Kitty whined, "we're gonna be SO busted when we get home…" she sighed, "Professor Xavier will kill us for sure…"

"Don't worry, it's okay, you won't be in trouble, just hang tight.  Where can I get the keys to the van that's parked in the garage?" he asked.

            "In the grand hall, there's some keys on a hook in a little cupboard," Kitty responded.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can be…"

Kitty hung up and headed off to find Rogue, still full of panic wondering how they would get home without any of the Adults finding out.


	4. Chapter 4: Unlikely Hero

Chapter 4: Unlikely Hero

            Remy LeBeau hung the phone up quietly just after Kitty Pryde had called the Mansion asking for a ride back home.  He sighed, and headed for the grand hall, and retrieved the keys for the van just where she'd told him to.

He had thought that Kitty was pretty responsible – at least she'd seemed that way, and couldn't understand at all why she would be hanging around in a goth nightclub with Rogue.  Rogue and Kitty seemed like the most unlikely friends imaginable.

Rogue seemed like the kind of girl who would be hard to be friends with.   Remy could see she had problems, he knew she'd been spurned by people before, it showed in the way she acted.  He knew it would take a hell of a lot of work to try and get Rogue to forgive him for the past and just get along with him.

She infuriated him, sometimes he could tolerate it, but other times, he felt he just had to egg her on, sometimes he thought it was funny watching the look on her face when he did, but now, now he realised it was getting out of hand.  He was tired of her fighting with him, tired of trying to hold his secrets close to his heart for the time being.

He forced the thoughts of all this out of his head for the time being and got in the van in the garage, and left the Mansion grounds, he drove for what seemed like forever, but really he had managed to reach the nightclub called Asylum in twenty-five minutes, with traffic being considerably quiet on the roads.  He pulled up the van near the sidewalk and parked there, caring not about who saw or if any cops happened to see this, he knew cops didn't frequent the area, too much trouble brewed in the area, and the cops were always outnumbered.  He climbed out, seeing no sign of Kitty Pryde or Rogue.  He realised of course they probably would have been best waiting inside, the area being as bad as it was, standing outside was just asking for trouble – especially being young and attractive. 

            He walked over to the queue to get in, kept a fake I.D. in his hand, and waited.

            Kitty couldn't believe she couldn't find Rogue, she'd left her at a table, but by the time she'd phoned Remy and returned, Rogue had gone.  Kitty wandered all over the club looking for her.

            "God this CAN'T get any worse," Kitty said to herself, "stranded in a night club, having to wait forever for a ride home, and now, my friend goes missing…" Kitty groaned, she squinted at all the bright lights flashing everywhere, and the noise of loud music booming around her, shaking the very floor on which she stood.

            The nightclub had begun to get even busier the moment one am came.  And Kitty had to shove past people just to move, a few people had spilled drinks on her, she cringed at the thought of going home smelling of alcohol, she'd surely get busted for sure.

            Finally, she found Rogue, dancing with her arms wrapped around the neck of some guy, Kitty came up behind her and grabbed her arm, "Rogue, c'mon we gotta go.."

            "Not now, I wanna dance!" Rogue remarked, she staggered a little.

            "Rogue, we're getting a ride home," Kitty pulled Rogue off of the guy and began to drag her along.

            Rogue stopped, and pulled Kitty back to her and began trying to dance with her in a very stupid way, Kitty felt flustered, and embarrassed and guilty she'd even let Rogue get so drunk.  

            Kitty felt someone tap her on her back and she spun around, it was Remy.

            "THANK GOD!" Kitty felt relief flow through her.

            Rogue swayed along to the music like an idiot, she looked as if she would pass out though, she looked more dreary every moment.

            "Rogue, c'mon…" Kitty gestured, "We're getting out of here…"

            "I wanna stay!" Rogue pouted like a child, "I wanna dance. Dance with me, Kitty!"

            Kitty refused.  She couldn't believe Rogue was acting this way, it was so unlike her, ever since having come out of the coma, Rogue had been unlike herself, but Kitty felt this was the worst she'd ever seen her at.  But then again, Kitty realised alcohol did strange things to people.  "I'm not dancing, I wanna go home."

            "I'm not leaving 'til I find someone to dance with," Rogue proclaimed.

            Remy looked at Rogue, "okay, I'll dance with you, then we go?"

            "Okay!" Rogue giggled and tripped over her own foot trying to dance, she grabbed a hold of Remy's bare hand with her gloved hand and swayed across the dance floor with him.  Right then and there everything seemed blurry and she didn't care about anything in the world, not herself.  Remy swayed a little bit with her, whilst trying to avoid bumping into other people, finally when Rogue staggered forward, he caught her. 

            "That's it, Chere, you've had enough for one night," He pulled her arm around his shoulders and began to lead her out, Kitty followed.

            Once outside, Rogue seemed to come to her senses – at least momentarily.

            "Why is here, Kitty?" She asked, she motioned to Remy as she tried to untangle herself from him.

            "He's giving us a ride home…" Kitty took Rogue by the arm, "c'mon," she led her towards the van, seeing it parked nearby.

            Remy unlocked the door, he helped Rogue, who clambered in awkwardly, slipping at first on the heel of her platform heeled boot..

            "I don't need your help!" She tugged away from him, and pulled herself in eventually.

            "Even drunk she's nasty," Remy remarked. 

            Kitty climbed into the front seat after Rogue, and Remy got in, Rogue found herself sandwiched between the two. 

            "I don't wanna go home…" Rogue sighed, "god my head feels funny."

            "How much did she drink?" Remy asked, he started the van up, and it roared as it came to life.

            "I have absolutely NO idea," Kitty shrugged, "I lost count after a while…" she looked at Rogue, the girl looked a little paler than usual, and her skin had begun to look quite clammy, and looked like she'd be sick.  "Rogue, PLEASE don't throw up in the van…"

            Remy pulled out of the place he'd parked, "does she usually drink?" he asked.

            "No…" Kitty shrugged, "at least, I've never seen her drink before…" Kitty glanced out of the window, "this isn't the road we got here on…"

            "Short cut…"

            "She doesn't look good…"

            Rogue's head dropped back, Kitty looked at her, "Rogue?" She asked.  Rogue looked at her, her breaths were very slow, and uneven.  She looked like she was trying hard not to be sick.  

The drive was silent, Rogue slumped to the side with her head against Kitty's shoulders, breathing deeply trying to ease out the nausea.  

            Kitty rolled down the window, finally she felt she had to speak, "How are we going to avoid the adults…"

            "They're sleeping," Remy stated, "I checked, even Logan is fast asleep – but then he'd had a few beers…"

            "Not the only one in a seemingly drunken stupor…" Kitty remarked, and then remained silent until Remy parked the van in the garage, she climbed out.  Rogue slumped down onto the seat, her cheek against the leather, she had begun to stir from her sleep, she glanced up, and looked at them both confusedly, she rubbed her head.  

"Rogue, c'mon, get out, its time to go to bed," Kitty stated.

"Leave me," Rogue muttered and closed her eyes again, intending on sleeping where she was, the want to move right now was too much, still drunk, weak, and light headed, she would rather not move.

Kitty sighed, "great…"

"Go on ahead," Remy sighed, "I'll get her out somehow…"

"Fine, I've done enough worrying for one night," Kitty said, exasperated.  "I'm not hanging around anymore waiting for trouble," she added.  "Sooner or later someone's gonna catch her, and I'm not gonna wait with her to take half the blame," she added, and stomped off, she was quite angry with Rogue by now, she glanced at her watch, seeing it was almost two am by now.  "I'm going to bed," she stated, and headed off, disappearing out of the garage.

Remy reached over to pick Rogue up, Rogue stirred, and looked at him, she frowned a little, "leave me alone," she warned, and closed her eyes again.

            "Rogue, we need to get out of here before we get caught!" Remy hissed at her, "let me help you out…" Remy reached his hand out to her.

            Rogue shot an expression at him, her gaze like venom, he almost felt the sting.  "Get away," she struggled away from him, "I don't want your help," Rogue tried to climb out backwards, and  tumbled out of the van trying, she landed on the concrete floor of the garage, banging the back of her head against it.  "Ow…"

            Remy tried not to laugh, knowing it wasn't funny, but she seemed terribly pathetic, "are you okay?" he knelt down beside her.

            Rogue held her head, "ow…" she mumbled.

            "Here," Remy grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled her up very slowly, he got her into a standing up position, she stumbled and fell again, this time right on her backside.

            Remy swallowed his laugh, "c'mon, Chere, pull yourself together before someone sees you, eh?" he yanked her back up, she tried to pull her gloved hands away from his in the process as he got her up.

            "I'm tired…" she mumbled wearily, she seemed to collapse on him, flinging one arm over his left shoulder, her face pressed against his chest.

            "I know, Chere, I know…" he sighed.

            Rogue murmured, "tell me your secret…"

            Remy rolled his eyes, "please, give up…"

            "No…I want to know…" Rogue moved back from him, she staggered back a bit but caught her balance. 

            Their eyes were on each other for several moments, yet, neither said anything, he found himself drowning in her dark green eyes for several moments, yet, he resisted.

            "I'm not getting into this argument with you, Chere," Remy looked at her, his intense eyes burning into hers.

            "Why not?!" Rogue demanded, "Why won't you tell me?!"

            "Now is not the time," Remy stated, he ran a hand through his dark brown hair in a frustrated fashion, he looked around absently, "listen to me," he pulled himself together and looked at her, "You're drunk – the only thing that you should be worrying about right now is getting your ass in bed before one of the team catch you out, smellin' of booze and staggering all over the place…" he pointed out.

            "Stop changing the damn subject!" Rogue raised her voice, her accent seemed to become thicker, and her words were slurred, "Tell me who you are!  Tell me why you're here!"

            "Rogue, you know who I am," Remy growled.

            "No I don't!" She yelled.

            "Sssh!" He warned.

            "Why am I even trying to talk to you?!" Rogue asked herself as she threw him another cold evil stare 

            "Y'know, you're an ungrateful bitch!" Remy remarked, "I just saved your skin, you know, I could have left you girls there to walk home.  Out of the kindness of my heart I came!  And now that I've helped you, all you can worry about is what I'm not telling you!"

            "Oh well, whoopty-damn-doo, you picked us up, big fat hairy deal!" she gestured her hands wildly, "the only reason you came is so you could try and win my trust over – and it's not happening!"

"I don't need your trust!" Remy clenched his fists.

"Then what DO You need?!  Me to gush all over you now and call you 'my hero'?!" she demanded of him, she stepped closer, she was screaming the words right in his face.  He could smell the strong alcohol off of her breath.

            "No, but a thank you WOULD be nice, and it'd be nice if you'd be just a LITTLE patient with me, it'd make it easier on us both, Rogue."

            "Oh well, THANKYOU, my Unlikely Hero," she said in a sarcastic tone, she spun around and headed for the garage doors which were still hanging open, "Thank you for being a deceitful ass," she hissed in an icey tone, and then left, hopefully heading for her bedroom.

            Remy sighed and leaned against the van, he rubbed his forehead, beginning to realise that Rogue may never trust him.  Deep inside, he felt as if something was grabbing his heart and squeezing it, yet at the same time, he felt the heart in his chest sink with disappointment.  "Why must you make this so hard for me," he whispered to Rogue, who would never be able to hear him now, but he just didn't care. 


	5. Chapter 5: Trust

Chapter 5: Trust

            Rogue awoke  in the afternoon with a massive headache, and the minute she climbed out of bed, a wave of nausea seemed to hit her, and she found herself rushing for the bathroom, just reaching the toilet it in time.  She knelt over the toilet, vomiting, her face sweating, her body trembling, she felt so ill. 

            When the worst of the vomiting was over – after about six waves of it - she rested leaning against the toilet, her cheek against the cold porcelain, one hand hanging onto the nearby sink for support.  She could feel a cold sweat on her face.

            "You were really bad last night," she heard Kitty Pryde's voice at her back.

            Rogue turned, Kitty was standing wearing grey pyjamas, leaning against the threshold of the door, Rogue hadn't even realised she had left the door open.  "Don't remind me…" she pulled herself up weakly and leaned her head over the sink and turned on the cold water faucet, and used her hand to cup some water into her mouth.  She swished it in her mouth, and then spat it out, she made a face, her mouth tasted foul. 

            Rogue stood straight, and glanced at herself in the mirror.  She was still wearing the same clothes from the night before – which was a pair of black slacks, and a velvet bustier with a flowing black mesh top pulled over it. She examined her face, her makeup was still on, but it was smeared, and halfway across her face, and her hair was mussed and sticking up, and a part of the area of her hair that was bleached white jutted out at an awkward angle.  

            "I feel like shit…" Rogue groaned, she began to wash her face.

            "Well you should!  You drank non stop, you are like, SO lucky you didn't die from alcohol poisoning or something the way you drank last night," Kitty remarked.  

"Sshh, someone might hear," Rogue looked at Kitty's reflection in the mirror.

            "They're out for Lunch…" Kitty remarked, "For burgers and fries."

            The thought of food sent Rogue's nausea coming back and Rogue rushed for the toilet again as a seventh wave of nausea came over her.

            Kitty grimaced in absolute disgust, "oh that's just so attractive," Kitty came in and closed the door and locked it, making sure no one could walk in Rogue throwing up.  "Rogue, what was all that about, last night?" she asked.

            Rogue was gasping desperately after having thrown up, "what?" she asked in between, and then another wave of nausea came up.  Rogue couldn't believe she could have so much vomit in her.

            Kitty put her hand over her mouth and nose, the smell of the contents of Rogue's stomach was enough to make Kitty feel nauseous.  Kitty was now glad she'd skipped breakfast..

            "C'mon, I haven't known you forever but I know that last night was even weird for you…"

            "I don't know, Jesus, Kitty, haven't you ever done anything bad before?" Rogue demanded.

            "Sure I have but I haven't gotten dangerously drunk and endangered my life," Kitty sat up on the counter next to the sink, "Gambit was quiet all morning, what did you say to him last night?"

            Rogue sighed, "I don't wanna talk about it…"

            Hours later, Rogue wasn't feeling any better, and while everyone was outside enjoying another beautiful day, she remained inside, avoiding everyone, sitting in the recreation room trying to recover from her hangover, she curled up on the couch, with a hard rock music station on a low volume on the television, and flicking through a magazine.  

            "Well well," she heard Remy's voice, "it's the X-Men's resident alcoholic."

            Rogue slowly turned and looked over the back of the couch towards the door, Remy standing with his back right against the threshold, he stood kind of shaded, but the irises of his eyes – intense red – seemed to glow brightly, there was a lit cigarette in his mouth.  He was wearing faded jeans and a black tanktop, his strong looking arms hung at his side, boasting a perfect tan.

            "Do you mind?" Rogue demanded, "I can't stand the smell of smoke."

            "You sure don't mind the taste of booze," Remy retorted.

            Rogue tossed the magazine away and she pulled herself slightly up, kneeling on the couch, looking over the back, "get out, I could do without your smart assed attitude and smoke scented presence."

            "Too bad…" He remarked, and walked in, sauntered over and slumped down beside her on the couch, shoving his feet up on the coffee table with a loud thump.

            Rogue winced, the noise rattled her head and seemed five times louder than it should have to her ears.  She rubbed her head, "get out…"

            "No," Remy picked up the remote and flicked stations to another music station.  

Rogue gaped, starting to become irate already, "I was watching that."

"Well, you're not now," Remy remarked coldly, in a tone that seemed to match the one she'd spoken in the night previously.

Rogue yanked the remote back, and changed the station back, "Yes I am, get lost."

            Remy raised an eyebrow, snatched the remote from her fingers and changed it back.  "Make me."

            "Give me that!"

            "Take it from me," He put it behind his back.

            Rogue punched his shoulder with a gloved hand, not hard enough to maim him, she didn't feel strong enough today to do any serious harm to anyone.

            "Was that meant to hurt?" Remy stared at his bare shoulder, not even a red mark of where she'd hit him.  "Okay, I thought you were like to be strong as superman or something," he looked at her.

            "I don't feel well today," she sniffed, she looked away from him, she couldn't even be bothered fighting for the remote anymore, she pulled her legs up to her chest, and hugged them, resting her chin on her knees, she looked to the TV.  

            "Hung over?"

            "What do you think?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

            "You should keep out of clubs like Asylum, a lot of guys would try to hurt you," he glanced at her.

            "Like you care!" Rogue rolled her eyes again, she tucked her hair behind her ears, keeping an eye on the TV.  She felt out of place in a room she'd always been comfortable in before Remy had joined the X-Men.

            "Did I ever give any indication I didn't?" he asked.

            Rogue's head snapped to the side to look at him, her mouth dropping, "don't be an ass," she muttered, and got up, she was about to walk away.

            "Why do you pick fights, Chere, I'm being honest!" he yelled after her, he turned around on the sofa, she was now standing at the back of the couch, a few feet away.

            "I pick fights 'cause you started picking fights with me!" Rogue yelled at him.

            Remy stood up slowly and walked over to the other side of the sofa, and stood before her, "Yes, I admit it, I broke into the mansion, and yes!  I DID try to take you from here," He looked at here, "don't you think I feel guilty enough?!"

            "You don't feel guilt over anything," Rogue folded her arms and looked away.

            "What's going on…"  

            Rogue turned hearing Jean's voice.   Scott, Jean, Evan, Kitty and Kurt were all at the door, they looked at the two who had been arguing.

            "Ask him that question," Rogue pointed to Remy, "He's the one who's keeping secrets!"

            Remy broke, "Keeping secrets!?" he gasped, exasperated, "does anyone in this building actually know this girl's real name?!" he pointed to Rogue, "do you know her birthday?!  Do you know ANYTHING about her past?!" he demanded.

            The X-Men looked at each other, Rogue stood looking like a deer in the headlights.  No one knew much about herself, not her real name, her actual birthday, or even the exact place she'd come from in the South, all they knew was the little things that had been revealed.  Mystique being her adopted mother, her powers, and other such things.  But who she was still remained a mystery – and no one had ever seemed interested in finding out.

            "I find it hard getting lectured on trust, and the evils of keeping secrets from a girl who only goes by the name 'Rogue', and has some secrets of her own," Remy remarked, he walked past Rogue and headed out the door.

            Rogue stood, with bated breath, her heart thudding in her chest, she wasn't sure if it was anger, or if it was fear that now her friends would begin to ask her questions she didn't want to answer.  She looked at them, they kept their eyes off of her, and looked elsewhere.  They didn't want to be involved.

            "I'm, uhm…going for a walk," Jean stated, and turned.

            "Me also," Scott followed her.

            Kitty looked at Evan, "Hey, lets go surf the net," she said, and they too left.

            Rogue was left standing with Kurt, he refused to look at her for some strange reason.

            "He has a point," Was all Kurt said, and then without giving an explanation, he wandered off.

            Rogue stood alone, she felt so much like crying, and felt so much like kicking Gambit in the head.  She sat down slowly on an arm chair, and stared at the television, her heart suddenly feeling very empty.  


	6. Chapter 6: Caught in the Act

Chapter 6: Caught in the Act

            Nightfall came, and outside, despite the warm summer day that had just passed, the wind had picked up, and the rain had begun, Rogue heard the rustle of the trees outside, and the sound of a soda rolling across the street, stirred by the gale.

            She couldn't sleep.  She lay on her bed, facing the window, watching the dark clouds rushing past a pale moon.  The whole mansion slept, while Rogue had never felt more awake in her life.  Her stomach churned, she could still feel tiny remnants of nausea wavering over her every so often, but she hadn't been sick since the morning.

            She curled up under her covers, and pressed her cheek against the pillow, watching as the moon came into view finally, she tried to force all thoughts of the events of the day out of her mind, but couldn't.  Guilt washed over her, guilt of not even having told Kurt what her real name was, and the others…they'd walked away, not even asking her, as if they didn't care, but also, as if they took Remy's side. 

            Rogue felt so completely helpless. 

            She realised she would not sleep, and she gave in, she threw the covers off, and slipped into her slippers and reached for a black hooded top that had been on a nearby chair, she pulled it on, and opened the window quietly, she climbed out of the window, and took off into the air.  The flimsy cotton of the hooded top did not protect her from the wind, the cold, or the rain – but she didn't really care anymore.  For a while, she sailed across the sky, and then she landed on the roof near the gable above the window of the room she shared with Kitty.  

            She settled herself down on the gable, and looked down over the grounds, everything seemed dead, the only things moving were the leaves and feeble branches of the trees, and the soda can was still rolling around on the asphalt of the driveway.  Rogue hugged herself against the cold.

            Her hair was clinging to her head and cheeks, and she could feel the cool rain dripping down her flesh, it was almost soothing, the feel of the water. 

            "You determined to catch pneumonia now?"

            Rogue turned, seeing Logan stepping across the roof, as if he'd always been there.  "How'd you know I was here?"

            "Heard you while I was doing a check on everyone," He stated, "You're loud on the roof you know…"

            "Sorry," Rogue shrugged. 

            "Hang over any better?"

            Rogue spun around and looked at him, he was making himself comfortable beside her.  She pondered how he could have possibly known she'd been drunk the other night.  She didn't even ask, her expression said it all.

            "You didn't think you could keep that a secret, did you?" Logan asked, he was wearing a grey hooded shirt and a pair of jeans which were already becoming rain spattered.

            "How did you know…" Rogue finally managed.

            "I could smell it, I saw the van driving up…" he added.

            "Am I in trouble?" Rogue rubbed her arms briskly.

            "Not this time, but if you do it again…Y'know, I'm willing to let this one time slide, I know teens do wild things," he added.  "But if this is a frustration thing…"

            Rogue looked at him, "what do you mean?"

            Logan's steely eyes rested upon the sky for a moment, and seemed deep in though as if he were trying to find the right words, then he turned back and looked at her.  "I know you aren't coping very well with the Cajun being here…and I know that a lot of things are going wrong for you lately…you're under stress…and if this is your way of coping with the stress, I think you need other ways of dealing with it."

            Rogue looked away.

            "I'm serious, Rogue…" Logan slung an arm around her in a comforting way, and shook her a little, "You don't want to be messing with booze."

            Rogue kept her eyes away from him, she felt tears brimming in them, and blinked them back, she knew the rain would hide any signs of tears.  "I know…I'm sorry…" she choked.

            He patted her back, "don't do it again."

            "I won't," she quickly wiped her eyes instinctively, "I'm going back to bed…" she murmured, she went back inside the open window of her room, and she pulled off the – by now – soaking wet hooded top, and tossed it on the floor.  She glanced over to Kitty, who was lit up by the moon shining through the open window, Kitty looked peaceful.

            Rogue wondered if the plan Kitty had suggested – to touch someone while they were sleeping – would actually work.  She walked over to the bed slowly and reached out to touch Kitty, but stopped.  She didn't want to risk it, not against Kitty, not right now.  She looked towards the door of the bedroom, that lead out into the hallway.  She wasn't willing to test the theory on Kitty…but Remy however…that was a different story.  He'd already annoyed he.

            Rogue quietly opened the door, and crept out into the hall, the lights were on, but low, just enough light to see where she was heading and no more.  To avoid anyone hearing her footfalls against the floor, or stairs, she took to the air, and flew low, being very careful not to hit anything while she did so.  She soared along the hall, and down the stairwell to the second floor, and along the hall.  She had guessed that Remy would get a room on his own, he was older than most of the group, eighteen, or older, she'd wager, no one really knew.

            She knew which rooms were Scott's, and Kurt and Evan's, that left the room on the opposite side of Kurt and Evan's room, she reached for the handle, the door hung slightly ajar, and she pushed it open slowly, slipping in.  She let her feet touch the floor, and she padded lightly along the grey carpet.  Remy was stretched out on a bed, seemingly naked, except for one white sheet draped across his stomach and bunched up to his left thigh.  His eyes were closed lightly, one arm draped over the side of the bed, the other behind his pillow.

            Rogue stood by his bed looking at him, he looked peaceful when he slept, almost looked like a different person, the side of the mansion the room was at was near the where the basketball court was, and the basketball court remained lit up at night and the light spilled in from the windows and onto his lithe body.

            Rogue chewed her lip, reached a bare hand out towards him, it was so near, it almost touched his forehead, and she had almost done it.  And then, his eyes snapped open, and he looked at her with apparent knowing.

            Rogue gasped, just as she did, a flash of lightning lit the room, and they were stuck in a trance, looking at each other for several moments, and they heard distant thunder rumble.  

            "What do you think you're doing…?" he grabbed a hold of her wrist – covered by the damp sleeve of her pyjamas – and pushed it away from him, he sat bolt up right, making sure he was covered by the sheet.

            "I…" Rogue found herself speechless, right then and there, as she saw him, something stirred inside her, as if she'd known him for ages, had perhaps even once loved him, or been attracted to him.  She couldn't explain it.

            Remy looked back at her waiting for an explanation, and getting none.

            "Speak, or I'm gonna yell for someone," Remy warned.

            Rogue looked at him, "I…I wanted to…"

            "You wanted to?"

            Rogue looked blankly, she couldn't find an excuse.

            "You were going to try and absorb my power!" he looked at her, his eyes flared red for a second, he looked angry.  He stood up, not even caring that he was naked, he stepped towards her, she backed away.

            Rogue felt her breath catch in her through and her heart jump in her chest, she'd never felt so afraid all of a sudden.  She thought she could stand up to him, but the look on his face drained any confidence she'd had in herself.

            "You were going to sneak in here and do it without me even knowing!  God, and you complain that I can't be trusted?!" he demanded, standing naked, Rogue couldn't take her eyes off of his face though, as much as she was curious.

            "Come on then, Chere," he stepped forward again, he backed her somehow into a corner, and looked at her, his face close to hers, "come on, you can't help yourself from wanting to know what's going on in my head, you think you need to, so do it!"

            Rogue's dark green eyes were wide, she felt like a caged animal, as if there was no way out, she placed her bare hands behind her on the wall, now suddenly afraid to touch him, not trusting the way he wanted her to, she pondered if maybe he could resist her when he was prepared for her to do so.

            "Get away from me…" She said, her voice barely anything other than a whisper.  

            His face came closer to hers and he looked at her with those intense eyes of his, she could feel his hot breath on her lips, and it made her weak.  And yet, it reminded her of something that, at that moment, she just could not place.  As if she'd felt it before – and from him.

            "Get away…" she pleaded.

            "You're just a frightened little child.  I thought you were stronger than that, I guess I was mistaken," He moved away from her shaking his head, "get out of my room."

            "I'm gonna find out one way or the other, LeBeau!" Rogue shot at him, "just you wait."

            "Yeah, well when you do , you won't like that you find out," he stated bitterly.

            Without even looking at him Rogue stormed out of his room and slammed the door shut angrily, fuming.    She swore to herself she would find out, and she'd do it soon, it was killing her not knowing.  But somehow, she knew – something told her deep inside – that his secrets had something to do with her.

The End?


End file.
